Empyrean
by Jiggy
Summary: answer to challenges 669, 425 and 1445 (Heliopolis). Part 1: SG-1 gets funky powers. And then there were boardies…


Jack paced the room fuming

NAME: Jiggy

TITLE OF STORY: Empyrean

EMAIL: Jiggy@purpleturtle.com

STATUS: complete- parts 1 and 2

CATEGORY: Challenge, and action/adventure

SPOILERS: "Forever In A Day" only little though

RATING: G

SUMMARY: answer to challenges 669, 425 and 1445. Part 1: SG-1 gets funky powers. And then there were boardies… part 2: Sg1 find that on their visit to Empyrean they got a little more than they bargained for. Again.

PAIRINGS: Does a girl with a crush on Teal'c count?

SEASON/SEQUEL: post-season 4. Contains part 1- previously posted, and part 2- new.

ARCHIVED: You can have it, just tell me.

CONTENT WARNINGS: none at all.

DISCLAIMER: No one official reads this so who cares? They are mine. I took them, I used them illegally. What'cha gonna do? You don't know who I am. 

I miss Martouf… **:**(

AUTHORS NOTES: Please give me feedback, every bit is muchly appreciated, so this is dedicated to all those people who ever told me to stop watchin tha world go by, and to finish all the stuff I start. Namely the people who sent me feedback (although they were very polite about it), my english teacher (she was right, I am a lazy, flighty snob), and my Caroline baby, who is too nice to ever say it in so many words, but I get the picture. 

Challenge #669

1. I'm sick of pointless stories. Let's see an actual plot. Plots

make things so much more interesting.

2. No romance between major SGC characters, please? I'm sick

of scrolling down and seeing nothing but S/J, S/J, S/J....

3. How 'bout a new sentient species being introduced? That'd be

fun... it's fun to come up with your own species.

4. I don't care who you injure or if you do it, but don't overdo it to

the point of being sadistic.

5. Okay, I want to see some horses. They don't have to have a

major part, but I want to see some member of SG-1 having

trouble with a spirited mount...

6. This must involve an actual mission and another planet, not

just earth stuff.

7. Lastly, I want to see GOOD VOCABULARY. It is okay to use

descriptive words with more than 5 or 6 letters. Makes it so

much more interesting.

Challenge #425

SG-1 find out one alien invention has weird side effects, they gain weird

powers. Their powers:

Sam = can read certain thoughts if they're "broadcasted" loud

enough

Daniel = Can move things with his mind

Jack = can conjure things

Teal'c = superhuman strength (I know he's already strong but

can't be too strong)

They meet a Goa'uld and have to use their powers to beat it. Danny

whumping!!!! 

Challenge #1445

1. SG-1 land on a planet that has something to do with Australia - it's up to you how or what, but I'd like Australia to be mentioned in some way. 

2. None of this soppy romance. Just lots of action and sci-fi. 

3. Polite language please people. No offense, but I'm sick of having to read stories full of slang and swearing. 

4. Doc Frasier must join SG-1 through the Stargate. 

5. Story must contain a level of humour. Ya gotta enjoy what you're reading! 

6. Create a new species of your imagination for SG-1 to encounter, but can they have wings, please? Sort of batman like. Aliens these days are becoming waaaay too human. 

7. Somewhere in the story an SG-1 member eats a packet of Jaffas (Aussie choc-candy things) and Teal'c makes some comment to the question "Do you suck 'em or crunch 'em". You may have to be Australian to get that. 

8. SG-1 don't save the planet from some big catastrophe but instead have to be saved by a another group of Stargate travelers. An alien group that are using the Stargate to explore space much like the SGC do.

Note: Yes I am a bit of an overachiever, trying to answer three challenges at once. It's just that there are so many good ones and so little time. I mean, what's a girl to do? I did my best to complete all of them, but if on the way, I absolutely destroyed someone's challenge, I apologise. On the other hand, it is a fun story, and if you really hate it, remember that it is my first, so I'm not completely to blame. Well, maybe I am… Oh bugger it. Just read and enjoy. And write to me **:**

Jack looked at his watch as he sidled into the Briefing room. Only five minutes late, which wasn't too bad considering the hectic weeks behind them. For some reason the entire SGC had been run off their feet lately, and for the life of him he couldn't remember even one important thing that had happened. He'd hardly had a chance to breathe, let alone sleep, which is why he didn't feel so bad about running late.

At any rate Hammond didn't seem too bothered by his tardiness.

"Glad you could join us this morning Colonel."

"'Bout time," Daniel added snidely.

"What'd I miss?" Jack asked, too buggered to respond.

"As I was saying," Hammond continued, "this is SG1's last mission before your scheduled downtime. It seems too be basically reconnaissance, the UAV has picked up minimal naquaada signatures, and has acknowledged the presence of life forms, but as far as we can tell, there is nothing of strategic importance."

"Remind me again why we're going then, if there's nothing we can use'" Jack asked. Quickly he answered his own question. "Let me guess, Carter wants to play with some of those new instrument thingies the Tok'ra gave us."

Sam grinned. "You know me so well," she replied. "But you have to admit that the advances this technology has allowed us to make are enormous, and the results should be staggering."

Jack was trying to come up with a smart response, and was having a little trouble when Daniel beat him too it.

"We're not gonna find anything if there's nothing there."

Up until this time Teal'c had just been quietly observing the light banter between his teammates. But he was as tired as the rest of them, and had apparently decided that enough was enough.

"There is an old saying on Chu'lak, that I believe, would be of assistance here," he broke in.

"And what's that Teal'c?" Daniel obliged.

"Why do you not just get your asses into gear and stop whining so we can get this mission over with?" The entire room stared at him, shocked. "My apologies," Teal'c continued. "That seems to be an old saying of Colonel O'Neill's, but I believe it holds some merit."

"It's about time that something he said did," Sam answered as they consequently wrapped up the briefing. When your resident scary guy starts to get annoyed, you know it's time to get moving.

In the Gateroom once more, Jack asked Daniel " So what's the name of this place we're going?"

Daniel thought for a second. "Umm, maybe PX1…402, that's it! PX1402."

"See, this is ridiculous," Jack continued. "I'm renaming it."

At that moment the Gate kawooshed, and Teal'c and Sam joined them.

"SG1 has a go." The tech said over the intercom.

Deep in thought, Jack headed up the ramp, the rest of his team following behind.

He stepped out of the event horizon and shook off the deathly cold feeling that Gate travel always left him with. He turned around and grinned at Daniel as he emerged from the shimmering ripples.

"I got it!" he said triumphantly.

"Got what?" Sam asked.

"This planet. I'm gonna name it the Happy Planet. I think that its gotta nice ring to it."

Daniel stared at him disbelievingly. "Happy Planet? That's the best you could come up with? Geez Jack, I expected more."

"Well," Jack retorted, "what would you call it, mister I'm so much better at naming things than you?"

"Well, how about Elysium, for starters."

"I am unsure of this phrase Daniel Jackson." Teal'c broke in, saving Jack the embarrassment.

"It means paradise Teal'c, or heaven." Sam answered. Daniel was just standing there with an incredibly smug look on his face.

"And why would you call it that?" Jack asked.

"Look around you Jack. Can't you see how beautiful this planet is?"

So Jack looked. He hated to admit it, but this time Daniel was right. It was a perfect day. There was just one very yellow sun shining brightly, bathing everything in its dappled yellow glow. All around them, as far as the eye could see was soft, short grass, tinged slightly blue, interspersed with small clumps of trees. He thought he could see giraffes or some similar creatures wandering across the savanna towards the far horizon. Closer to them under a some of the shady trees were—

"Kangaroos?" Daniel's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Looks like it," Sam replied. "Maybe we gated to Australia."

"Anyway Daniel, paradise or no, this planet is to be called the Happy Planet from now on," Jack couldn't help throwing in.

"What? But Jack, 'My' name was so much better than yours, and—"

Jack just gave him a self-satisfied smile. "But as CO of this team, I get the final say in all matters. Happy planet it is."

Daniel was fuming but couldn't come up with a reply.

Sam was looking around, brow creased, like she just couldn't place something.

"Sup Major?"

"I'm not sure sir, but… well, is it just me or can you smell the sea?"

"The air is indeed salty, Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c broke in.

"I think I can hear the ocean," Daniel added. "It seems to be coming from that way, over those hills behind the Gate."

"Then I guess we've got some walking ahead of us." Jack said. "OK gang, grab your packs."

"Look!" Teal'c said gleefully. "Undomesticated Equines."

"Wild horses, Teal'c, and, whoa…" Jack broke off as the mob of horses changed direction and galloped towards them.

"Umm, should we run!?!" Daniel all but shrieked. But at that very moment the horses slowed down, and eventually came to a halt not ten metres from them.

Daniel became extremely agitated, and started fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. Teal'c however, was undisturbed and walked up to the leading horse. The horse rolled his eyes at him, but stood still as Teal'c ran his hand over its head and bridle.

"I do not believe that this horse is undomesticated, as he is wearing riding apparatus."

Sam looked at Jack. "It'd be a lot faster than walking sir."

"Alright then. Let's see if they want to give us a lift. Can you ride bareback Teal'c?"

"Yes O'Neill"

"Carter?"

"I'm pretty sure I can manage sir," she answered. "It's not really something you forget."

"Daniel?"

"I never actually learned how to ride, Jack. I was allergic to horses when I was little, and…" he trailed off.

"Well then," Jack smiled. "This should be interesting."

It took some trying but eventually they got Daniel on the back of a horse. Whether he was going to stay there or not was a completely different matter, but Jack decided it was worth a try. He really wished he had a camera, because the petrified look on Daniel's face was something he was going to laugh about for years to come. But… he suddenly had an idea. Jack reached into the little pocket on the side of his pack. Bingo. He pulled out the disposable camera and grinned triumphantly.

"Smile Daniel."

"Wha..?"

The flash caught Daniel by surprise and he came tumbling off. He picked himself up and gave Jack a death stare. "I'm gonna kill you one day Jack." He promised, but Jack just laughed it off.

"You'll have to catch me first," Jack said gleefully, as he climbed up onto his own horse, somewhat gracelessly.

"Ow!" Jack sucked his hand. "Careful guys, these bridles have sharp bits."

Daniel allowed Teal'c to deposit him on the horse once more. Teal'c then gave Sam a leg up, and easily mounted his own horse.

"I don't think this horse likes me," Daniel said. "Can't I have another one?"

"It wouldn't make a difference Danny-boy."

"So Teal'c, how long have you been riding?" Sam asked as they headed towards the sounds of the ocean."

"Many, many years Major Carter. On Chu'lak every child learns to ride. I am surprised that Daniel Jackson had not been taught. Is it not an earth custom?"

"Not exactly," Sam replied. She was about to explain, but as they reached the summit of the highest hill her breath was taken away. Below them, reaching from horizon to horizon was the most beautiful beach she had ever seen. The sand was fine and pale yellow, and the water was the clearest aquamarine blue, the waves tipped with pink foam.

"Wow," Daniel breathed, forgetting his discomfort. "Look at all the people."

There were hundreds of people scattered about on the sand, and in the shallow water. "Let's go say hello. Be careful of what you say people, we don't want to offend any one again." With that statement, Jack headed down towards the sand dunes.

As they drew closer Daniel said, "well, this is weird."

"What?" Jack asked. "The fact that they're ignoring us, or just not attacking us for once."

"Neither," but Daniel was cut off when the horses suddenly began to gallop across the sand. About ten k's down the beach the whole mob came to a halt in one perfectly orchestrated movement, Daniel finally losing his doomed battle with gravity and tumbling to the ground. He looked up to see one of the native people staring quizzically down at him. She held out a six fingered hand to him, and helped him up.

Sam, Teal'c and Jack dismounted and joined him. Jack looked her up and down curiously, for at first glance she looked human, but the longer he studied her, the more differences he noticed.

There were the hands for starters. They had an extra finger, and the fingers were about three centimetres longer than usual, and incredibly slim. By human standards, she looked about seventeen years old, but was fairly tall, easily coming up to at least his nose, and while she had incredibly long legs, he noticed that she only had a normal number of toes. Her hair, long and straight, falling about halfway down her back was dark blonde with streaks of pink and long layers at the front. It reminded him of Jennifer Anniston before she cut her hair short. She had blue grey eyes with flecks of purple and little tiny star tattoos at the corners. Her skin was pale with a faint pink glow, she looked like the kind of person who burned after two minutes in the sun, and had tiny, heart shaped freckles all over her arms and shoulders.

The weirdest thing though was what she was wearing, or rather not wearing. Normally, people from other planets wore ceremonial robes of some sort, or at least robes. But this girl was just wearing white boardshorts and a blue bikini top, which was perfect for the beach, but just seemed wrong somehow. The people SG1 met on other planets should not be teenaged girls in boardies with belly rings and three pairs of earrings. It was just wrong.

The girl in question was unaware of the scrutiny of SG1 however. She walked up to the horse that Teal'c had ridden, and laid her forehead against its bowed head, right between its eyes. The two remained this way for about ten seconds, when she murmured something to it, and the mob of horses took their leave, turning and trotting away down the beach.

The girl then turned her attention to SG1. She looked them up and down, and then held her hands out to Daniel who took them without even pausing. She then stepped forward and laid her forehead against his.

"I swear," Jack muttered, "if Daniel falls in love with another princess, or any alien woman, I'm gonna murder him."

Sam laughed. "You're just jealous 'cos' the girls don't want you."

"Who said they don't?" Jack began indignantly, but was cut off when the girl stepped back from Daniel and dropped his hands.

"Welcome stranger."

"Uh, hi." Daniel said. "We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. I'm Daniel and this is Teal'c, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"I welcome you to Empyrean, we are the Seraphic. If you come in peace than we are pleased to treat you accordingly."

She held out her hands to Jack who, sighing lightly, took them. But instead of touching her forehead to his, she kissed his left hand, and then dropped it, and proceeded to do the same with his right. "I welcome you and your friends Jack. May I take you to the city, or do you have other agenda?"

"Nope, the city would be great," Jack replied. "How far is it from here?"

"We can walk there in under an hour. I could get the horses to return, but I doubt Daniel would enjoy that very much."

"Walking will be fine." Daniel added.

She led them further down the beach, past more of the beach goers, the girls all wore bikini tops and boardies, and the guys just boardies. Jack tagged behind a little, taking in the scenery, before he caught up to Sam.

"See," he said triumphantly, "the girls do like me."

"As long as you believe that sir," she countered. "I was thinking though. Doesn't this all seem a little strange. Of all the cultures we've observed, none of them have been like this. She let us keep our weapons, she's very trusting, and I know that we've seen that before but, I mean, what's with the boardshorts? I've never seen anything that mirrors Earth's culture in that way."

Jack answered thoughtfully "I thought that was weird too, but there's been something else that bothers me, and I just can't put my finger on it."

"She spoke to us in perfect English, and that's not very likely. The thing that really bothers me is that she knew your name sir. I know I didn't imagine that."

"Daniel introduced us Carter."

"He introduced you as O'Neill. She called you Jack."

"Maybe we should find out some more about her."

The two of them picked up the pace and caught up to the others.

"I'm sorry," Jack said to their guide, "but we didn't ask you your name."

She flashed him a smile and said, "You can call me Jiggy."

"Jiggy?" Daniel asked.

"It's a nickname," Jiggy replied. "You are familiar with that concept."

"Yeah, we are." Jack answered. "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"How did you get here?"

Jiggy looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"How did your people first come to be here on this planet?" Jack rephrased.

"Apes." Jiggy stated.

"Apes?" Jack asked

"I believe you should know of this theory Jack. Untold billions of years ago space and time did not exist. There was a fluctuation in this nothingness and as a result, quarks, protons, neutrons, electrons and their antiparticles were born, and from this union, photons. Thus space and time were created and over billions of years the universe evolved into what it is today. A few million years ago small mammals evolved into monkeys, then apes, and finally, the Seraphic as we are today." She paused. "Do you believe in a different creation story Jack?"

"No, I believe exactly the same as you do." Jack fumbled. "Carter, I think we found you a friend here. Okay Jiggy, just one last question. What do you know about the Goa'uld?"

"They are a parasitic species who enslave those who are weaker than them, or do not have the means to defend themselves."

Jack started at this accurate description. "Have the Goa'uld been here before?"

"Of course not!" Jiggy was startled. "This is a true paradise. The Seraphic have not and would not allow Goa'uld on Empyrean. My people do not even know of these creatures."

Teal'c looked at her. "Then how did you know of them?" He questioned.

"Daniel told me."

"Daniel!" Jack chastised.

"I didn't tell her anything. Ask Teal'c."

"It is true. Daniel Jackson told Jiggy nothing."

"But you did." Jiggy interrupted.

"No I didn't," Daniel retorted.

"If you didn't tell me then how would I know about something my people have never experienced."

"Maybe you aren't telling us the complete truth." Sam said.

"Why would I lie?" Jiggy asked, clearly distressed. "You are my guests, and I will treat you with the respect that you deserve." 

"Alright," Jack said. "Let's start again. The Goa'uld have never been here?"

"That is true."

"Then how the hell did you know about them?"

"Daniel Jackson told me."

"No I didn't!"

"When I joined with you."

"Joined." When she saw that they didn't understand she demonstrated, stepping up to Daniel, once more taking his hands and touching her forehead to his. She stepped away. "Joined." She elaborated. "Connected. Communicated with."

"My God," Jack said slowly. "You read his mind."

"Not his private thoughts. I didn't wish to be invasive." Jiggy was near tears, defending her actions. "I only heard the ones he was willing to share. Basic knowledge and the like. I had to. How would I have been able to help you, if I could not even communicate with you."

"Do all the Seraphic have this ability?" Teal'c asked.

"No," Jiggy answered. "Only me."

"Only you?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Jiggy replied. "Only me. It is my Gift."

Jack was prepared to continue interrogating her, but Sam interrupted him.

"What did you mean when you said you only heard the thoughts he was willing to share?"

Jiggy thought for a moment before phrasing her answer. "The subconscious put a block around private thoughts. It sort of builds a mental brick wall around unrecognised feelings and thoughts that are private or painful. To break that down would be invasive and hurtful. I would not do that to anyone."

"Then why did you choose Daniel?" Sam asked. "Why not me, or Teal'c or Colonel O'Neill?"

"To…" Jiggy searched for a word. "To comprehend your thoughts I need the physical contact. But I can feel the basic truths of the universe from a distance. I was trying to understand alien feelings expressed in a way that is strange to me. I could feel the warrior in Jack, the submerged ruthlessness, so I was wary of him. From Teal'c I could feel curious indifference, yet a seething hatred, and that scared me. I could feel the scientist in you, but there was also the warrior I felt in Jack. With Daniel it was different. I could feel only curiosity, and a yearning to understand. I believed that if I were able to ask, he would give his permission. I didn't mean to hurt or offend anybody."

"It's okay, Jack. I don't mind."

"Daniel are you sure that she's telling the truth this time?"

"I believe her Jack. Do you?"

Jack thought about it. He had to admit that apart from the cultural misunderstandings, Jiggy had been very open with them. She was very earnest with her explanations, he honestly believed that she hadn't meant to hurt them.

"What do you know of Sha're?" Daniel suddenly burst out.

Jiggy looked at him for a long moment before she answered. "Only that you loved her very much, and that you lost her."

"I believe her," Daniel said.

"So do I." Jack said simply.

"Do you still want to come to our city?" Jiggy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jack said. "We do."

They started to walk again with Teal'c in the lead and Daniel lagging behind. Jiggy fell back until she was walking beside him. She walked in silence looking at the ground. She waited until the others were some distance ahead before she stopped and took his hands once more.

"I truly did not mean to hurt you." She said quietly.

"I know. I don't mind."

"That's not what I mean." Jiggy looked up from the ground. "Don't blame yourself," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "You couldn't have stopped it."

"I know."

"Then why do you blame yourself?

Daniel looked at the alien girl in front of him who literally could feel his pain. She was a complete stranger but he felt like he could open up to her and trust her like he never had before. "Because I can't help thinking that if I'd loved her enough maybe I could have saved her. I promised her that I would and I failed her. She waited for me and I didn't come."

"But you loved her more than life itself."

"Yes, I did."

"And she knew."

"Yeah, she did"

"You never stopped loving her Daniel, you didn't fail her."

"Maybe not." Daniel admitted. "But it's gonna take more time until I can believe that."

He sighed, and they began to walk after the others, hand in hand. 

***

They arrived at the city as dusk was starting to set in, bathing everything in shades of magenta and pink. The city itself was beautiful, comprised of two storey buildings, with verandas on the bottom level, and balconies on the upper level that reached around all six sides and were held up by superbly crafted ornate columns. There was a central building, which was slightly larger than the others that extended out from it in concentric circles. This was where they headed now.

"So where are we going now?" Jack asked Jiggy, who was once again in the lead. "Do we get to meet your leader?"

"We don't have a leader as such. That results in a very unfavorable society. We simply have a group of citizens, a council if you will, who decide what major decisions need to be made, and then put them to the rest of the people who decide what is the best course of action to take."

"And what? Majority rules?"

"It is always a unanimous vote. We truly want what is best for everybody."

"Wow," Jack said, but fell silent as they entered the main building.

The central room was empty accept for a large mahogany stained wooden table in the centre which had about twenty matching chairs set around it. Jiggy sat down and inclined her head to the other chairs. Jack took her lead and sat down, the others quickly following. No sooner had they sat down, the door across from them opened and twelve more Seraphic entered, and took seats around the table. They, like Jiggy, were very tall, and had an unusual number of fingers, but most of them were a lot darker than her, it seemed that her pale colouring was somewhat unusual.

"Are they going to know what we're saying?" Jack asked Jiggy.

"All Seraphic on the council have the gift of understanding, which includes both empathy and language."

One of the women spoke up. "We of the Seraphic greet you, bless you, and wish you stay on Empyrean as long as you desire."

"We of the Tau'ri thank you, and return your blessing," Daniel replied smoothly.

"May we inquire what your business on Empyrean is?" one of the men asked politely.

Jack spoke up. "We are travelers from the planet Earth. We came through the Stargate to explore your planet, and make allies of those peaceful species that we find."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Peaceful species?" he asked wryly.

"Let me rephrase that," Jack said. "How 'bout 'friendly' species."

The first woman spoke again. "We would be glad to become allies with the Tau'ri. I believe that it could be a beneficial acquaintance for both parties."

"You don't mess around do you?" said Jack.

"Let's just say that I'm a good judge of character," the woman replied. "Jiggy will now show you the rest of our city." With that remark, the council got up and left them alone once more.

"What do you want to see?" Jiggy asked them.

"What is there?" Sam replied.

"We have more buildings, entertainment, artifact museums, some—"

Daniel cut her off. "Artifacts?"

"Daniel, do we have to?" Jack whined.

"Please Jack?"

"Sir, if they're willing to share technology…" Sam let the sentence hang.

Jack sighed loudly. "What about you Teal'c? Are you on the side of the boring-ass people as well?"

"I am unaware of your meaning O'Neill, but I would enjoy to visit this museum."

Grumbling loudly, as always, Jack allowed himself to be led away. 

***

Despite himself, Jack couldn't help but be interested in the museum. It was a large room, brightly lit, and filled chock a block full of alien 'thingies' that enraptured Daniel and Sam, even Teal'c was fascinated with some of them. An hour had passed uneventfully when Daniel picked up an object from a pedestal in the centre of the room. It was a perfect sphere made of glass or diamond and had silver and lilac swirls of colour running throughout it. It looked breakable, and Jack immediately became nervous. "Daniel, why don't you put that down."

"Just how clumsy do you think I am, Jack?" Daniel asked, as he turned around, and the ball slipped from his fingers.

In the instant before it hit the ground, thoughts ran madly through all of their heads.

Jack: I wonder if there's any way we can just 'make' them a new one…

Daniel: Crap, god, I wish there were some way I could just stop that from hitting the floor?

Teal'c: And here we go again….

Sam: wow, look at the expression on the Colonel's face. I'd give anything to know what he was thinking right now…

As the artifact hit the floor, there was a brilliant flash of lilac and silver light and they all blacked out.

***

Trying to ignore the pounding pain in her head, Sam regained consciousness and tried to sit up. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She was in what appeared to be a bedroom, decorated in shades of lilac and pink. Those colours were really starting to bug her. Just then, the door opened and a Seraphic entered.

"I'm pleased to see you're awake," he said. "You've been sleeping three days."

"What?! Where are the others? Are my friends okay?"

"They're fine, Samantha. Would you like to go see them? They awakened just a short time ago."

She slowly got up and followed him out of the room.

They entered a room which had yet another round table, smaller this time. Sitting there were Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Jiggy.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," Daniel said.

"What on earth happened to us?" Sam asked.

"As far as I can remember, Daniel broke something again and we blacked out," Jack griped. "This is why I tell you not to touch stuff."

"Colonel O'Neill has decided it is now time to return to Earth, as we are now overdue," Teal'c informed her.

Jiggy looked uncomfortable. "Before you go, there is something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Firstly, a request."

"Which is…"

"I want you to take me with you."

"We can't do that," Jack protested. "If we take you, what are we gonna do if some — or all — of the others want to come? Anyway, why do you want to come with us?"

"The others would have no interest in your world. Empyrean is a paradise. They have no reason to want to leave."

"Then why do you?"

"Because I have seen something different when I looked into Daniel's mind. Part of my Gift means that I have the capabilities to understand everything and everyone in the universe. But that also brings about an undying curiosity for the things I have not experienced. I need to come with you or I am just going to go crazy, now I know what I am missing out on."

"But what are you worried about?" Daniel asked. "Seriously, this is a paradise you live in; you miss out on all the pain of life."

"But isn't that what makes life real?" Jiggy countered.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take you with us. Even if we wanted to, our world wouldn't be ready to accept you," Jack said. "Come on, kids, let's get going."

"There's something I need to tell you," Jiggy cried.

"I'm sorry, we've told you, you can't come," Jack interrupted.

With that, he turned and left. Sam and Teal'c followed behind. Daniel hung back for a moment.

"I'm really sorry. But thank you."

He followed the rest of SG-1, leaving Jiggy watching them sadly.

***

Daniel emerged from the event horizon, somewhat sulkily. Jack turned around and called, "come on, you're not still angry are you? We can't bring back all the girls who fall in love with you."

"SG-1, report to the infirmary," General Hammond instructed. "We'll debrief in an hour."

Jack was the last to leave the infirmary. Janet had checked out the others first and finally it was his turn.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's just a cut," Jack said, pulling his hand back.

"It's pretty nasty. Where did you get it?" Janet asked.

"I cut it on a horse bridle."

"Why didn't you tell me? We'd better get that disinfected and give you a tetanus shot."

"No no no no no, I don't need a needle."

"Just grow up, Colonel. I'm the doctor, I say you do."

\Oh Jesus Christ, why won't you just let me go?/ Jack thought, exasperated.

In the commissary, Sam looked up. "What did you say?" she asked Daniel.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Are you sure you didn't say something about letting you go?"

He looked at her really weirdly. "Um, no."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sam said, completely confused.

A few minutes later, Jack and Teal'c joined them.

"Hey Sir, where have you been?" Sam asked.

"In the damn infirmary," Jack whined. "Janet just wouldn't let me go."

"I'm sorry?"

"She gave me some huge needle. I hate it when she does that."

\My shoulder really hurts. /

"Yeah, I can imagine," Sam commented.

"Imagine what, Major Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

Sam looked at him quizzically. "How much the Colonel's shoulder hurts," she said like it was obvious.

"Colonel O'Neill said nothing about his shoulder."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't," Daniel interjected.

"Of course he did. How else would I have heard him?"

"He didn't say anything, did you Jack?"

"I'm just gonna go to the briefing now," Jack said, thoroughly confused.

***

"… And that's why I think we should go back," Daniel said, winding up a breathless spiel.

"Could someone please summarise that rambling for me?" General Hammond requested.

"Basically, sir, it was a real archaeological find. There was an entire museum full of artifacts, both ancient and of an advanced design that we've never seen before. The culture is pretty amazing too," Sam explained.

"It's not just that," Daniel continued. "I really believe that—"

\Why the hell won't he just shut up? If only I could shoot him,/ Jack thought, completely fed up.

"Sir, that was rude!" Sam broke in.

General Hammond looked at her curiously. "What was rude Major?"

"Colonel O'Neill. I can't believe you just said that, sir," Sam said reproachfully.

"I didn't say anything," Jack said defensively.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Is there something wrong, Major?" General Hammond interrupted.

"Yes, I seem to be going crazy."

"I'm sorry?"

"It doesn't matter."

"As I was saying," Daniel said, gesturing with his coffee cup, "this is a culture like we've never seen before. I mean, on one hand you've got—" this time letting go of the cup by accident "—oops—" as the cup fell toward the floor. \God I wish I hadn't done that. I wish there was some way I could just stop that cup from falling./

At that moment, the cup stopped, hovering about ten centimetres from the floor. The five of them stared at it in amazement, the spell breaking as it suddenly fell the rest of the way and smashed as it hit the floor.

They all sat, shell-shocked, staring at the pieces of broken mug on the floor.

"Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" General Hammond demanded.

"I don't know sir," Daniel said slowly. Hammond looked at Jack, who just shrugged.

"Well… let's get on with the briefing then. What happened to you on that planet?"

"Well," Jack began, "we met a girl. She fell in love with Daniel—"

"No she didn't," Daniel interrupted.

"Anyway, she took us to see her city, Daniel broke something—"

"I didn't mean to."

"We blacked out, woke up and came home."

"Is that all Colonel?"

"Actually no. She read Daniel's mind."

"That poses a security risk. She could have gotten all the information about this facility and God knows what else."

"I know that sir," Jack countered.

"I suppose this is all in your mission report?" Hammond asked.

"Course it is, sir," Jack said, although he obviously hadn't even thought about writing the mission report yet. "It's all up here," he added, waving his hand beside his head. Suddenly, a pile of paper appeared on the table. "Or not," Jack said slowly.

"What is going on here Colonel?"

"I honestly don't know sir."

\Why does this always happen?/ Hammond thought. \If only that girl were a Goa'uld and we had a really big gun…/

"My God, is that all you men ever think about?" Sam exploded.

"I'm sorry Major?"

"I do not understand, Major Carter. What is it that men always think about?" Teal'c inquired.

"Guns. Didn't you hear General Hammond say if only Jiggy was a Goa'uld and we had a really big gun?"

"I did not say that, Major."

"Oh God," Daniel said as it slowly dawned on him, "you can hear what we're thinking, Sam."

"What?"

"In the commissary, you were acting all weird, talking about 'letting go' or something, and then later again, you said something about Jack's shoulder. And just now, when you called Jack rude… you were thinking about me, weren't you Jack?" he said accusingly.

"No I wasn't," Jack answered.

"I'll bet you were," Daniel replied.

"No I wasn't."

"Uh, yes you were, sir," Sam broke in.

"What the hell is going on here?" General Hammond demanded.

"Well, it looks like Sam can read thoughts," Daniel answered.

"Not all of them," Sam protested. "Just bits and pieces here and there. Like you're thinking really loud or something…" it dawned on her. "Maybe it has something to do with that artifact Daniel dropped."

\So if I think really loud is that really gonna piss her off? / Jack wondered.

"Yes sir, it is!"

"You know, I don't think I want you reading my thoughts anymore," Jack mused.

"Geez sir, you're quick," Sam snapped.

"Major!" Hammond chastised. "That was uncalled for."

\I'll bet this is really getting on her nerves, / Daniel thought.

"Yeah Daniel it is, it's driving me crazy!"

"What? What's driving you crazy?' Jack asked.

"All of you! I wish you'd just stop thinking! There are some things I just don't want to hear! The only person I like right now is Teal'c. If you don't start thinking much any time soon, Teal'c, you'll be my favourite person on Earth."

\Damn, / Jack thought.

"I heard that sir."

"Heard what?" Daniel asked.

"Would you all just stop doing that?" Hammond exclaimed. "It's like listening to half a conversation."

"Okay Sam," Daniel asked, "when was the first time you noticed this happening?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a couple of times on Empyrean, but the first time I really noticed it was when the Colonel was in the infirmary."

"Well we have to fix this." Hammond stated the obvious. "We can't have you running around reading people's minds."

"It's not like that. I didn't… hang on. Isn't this just what Jiggy said?"

It dawned on Daniel. "That's right, her Gift. But you haven't been walking around 'connecting' with people."

"It's not just me though. I mean, what was the deal with your cup? And the Colonel's mission report. I mean, he obviously didn't write it."

"Hey!"

"Maybe Daniel Jackson did not break the artifact on Empyrean. He may have simply activated it," Teal'c interjected.

"And it gave us these weird abilities?" Daniel asked.

"I believe so. Colonel O'Neill seemed to make his mission report appear from thin air. And you, Daniel Jackson, stopped your coffee cup from hitting the floor. And it seems Major Carter can read minds."

"What about you, Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

Teal'c sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "I appear to be normal," he said smugly.

\That'll be the day, / Jack thought.

"Colonel!"

"Would you just stop doing that?"

"SG-1, you're not under arrest, but I'd like you to remain on base. And Major Carter… try to stay away from people." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sam was sitting in one of the Labs in the SGC, her head in her hands. She'd spent the previous six hours working diligently on new specifications for the naquaada reactor, but the voices in her head had gotten so loud that she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. 

Daniel and Jack had helpfully been assisting her in honing in on her powers by thinking incredibly loudly. To give him some credit, Daniel wasn't personally going out of his way to annoy her. He was simply reading a textbook on some ancient and lost civilisation. The problem was that he read it in his head. Very loudly. 

And Jack. He was just thinking stupid random thoughts at the top of his… voice? Mind? Damn these weird abilities were annoying. She was trying to concentrate on the effects of feedback loops caused by a build up of unstable naquaada decay, but the conversations in her head were getting to be too much for her. They went along the lines of;

\The stipulations of the rate of decay should therefore…/

\And so the downfall was mainly due to…/

\I wonder why kangaroos have pouches. I mean, is it really necessary? Carter? Why do they have pouches? Carter, Carter. Hellooooo. What's your favourite type of ice cream? Me, I'm a boysenberry kind of guy…/

\…so the uprise of the secondary civilisation would have caused a chain reaction of events hence…/

\Arrgghhhh. I wish they'd shut up! So in theory, the feedback should…/

\…hundred bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around and you've got one Danny boy passed out on the floor. So Carter, what's up with you? Did you know I like to fish? Oh, yeah, Minnesota. So anyway,…/

\I must admit that there are some things about the Tau'ri I enjoy very much. Food, for instance. Curious yet culinary delightful. Take jaffas. The name is similar to Jaffa, yet the chocolate is quite satisfying. Do you suck 'em or crunch 'em? Perhaps I should ask O'Neill for assistance. He knows many useless things…/

That was when Sam gave up any pretense at work. Who knew that Teal'c could be anything but monosyllabic? Leaving the lab, she went in search of Janet.

***

Jack and Teal'c at the same time had decided to take up an old hobby. Sneaking into the empty Gate Room he quickly conjured up golfing equipment and an open wormhole. Surprisingly enough the klaxons did not start blaring so they were able to play a few (worm) holes in relative peace. Suddenly an alarm began to go off, and the room was quickly filled with armed SF's. General Hammond rushed into the control room, and watched the display beneath him, aghast. 

"Colonel O'Neill! What the hell do you think your doing!?!"

Jack slowly turned around to face Teal'c.

"Déjà vu." 

***

At that very moment Sam was complaining to Dr. Frasier. 

"It's so frustrating! I can't concentrate on anything else."

"I can imagine." Janet replied, at that moment thinking; 

\What I wouldn't give to get inside the heads of some of the people on the base./ 

"Janet!" Sam exclaimed. "Whuh oh. I think Colonel O'Neill's about to do something stupid. Again."

After pestering General Hammond to the point of neurosis, Jack had been confined to his quarters on the base. Daniel and Teal'c had joined him, if not to keep him company, at least to stop him from destroying anything. Having grown tired of annoying Sam, Jack paced the room fuming. "This is absolutely useless," he grumbled. "How on earth are we going to be of any use locked up in a room like this? It's so stupid, there isn't even anything to do!"

Daniel looked up at him tiredly, having patiently listened to him rant for the past 50 minutes. "And what would you have us do Jack?"

"For starters, check out these powers of ours. I mean, we could do amazing things—"

"Excuse me O'Neill," Teal'c broke in uncharacteristically. He was obviously sick of the sound of Jack's voice. "Has it escaped your attention that there is nothing stopping you from experimenting yourself?"

Jack stopped pacing, as if an earth-shattering idea had just occurred to him. He slowly turned around and pointing at the floor said, "rocket launcher." 

All three simply stared at the massive piece of weaponry on the floor of the small room.

"Wow…" Daniel said.

"Sweet." Jack moved over to the weapon and bent to pick it up. At that moment half a dozen guards burst into the room, effectively separating him and the rocket launcher. General Hammond and Sam followed close behind.

"SG1 is to report to the infirmary immediately!" He ordered. As they turned and filed out, they missed his mumbled comment. "Lunatics, the lot of them. Thank god for security cameras."

"Gun."

"Gun."

"Gun."

"Gun."

"Gu—"

"Okay, Colonel, we get the idea," Janet interrupted. Jack sat on the floor in the middle of the infirmary, surrounded by a huge pile of guns. "Well, this is amazing. You seem to be able to conjure up anything you wish."

"I know! Look at the guns!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"That does seem to be a magnificent pile of ordinance, O'Neill."

__

\Power…/

"Um, yeah Jack, can you stop with the guns? You're freaking me out," Daniel muttered.

"Stop complaining!" Sam broke in. "That's nothing compared to what _I'm_ hearing."

"Well, it appears that you can read thoughts, Sam, but only if they're _broadcasted_ loud enough," Janet stated. "Daniel can obviously move things with his mind, it seems like moderate telekinesis. But Teal'c, you don't appear to be affected."

"Indeed, I appear to be normal. Perhaps my symbiote protected me."

__

\Strength…/

"This is the one time you're missing out, Teal'c. I mean, look at all the guns!" Jack said happily.

"Well physically you're all fine," Janet said. "But these abilities seem to be having an adverse affect on Major Carter. I suggest you return to Empyrean and see about getting them removed."

"But the guns…" Jack protested.

"That's enough Colonel!"

After a rather prolonged briefing with General Hammond, SG-1 decided to go on the mission. Geared up, they stopped in the control room so that Sam could give the coordinates to Lieutenant Simmons.

"Get your ass into gear, Major, so we can get out of here." Jack called to her.

Grinning, she turned to Lt. Simmons and said, "thanks, Graham."

She walked past Jack, who clapped her on the shoulder. They both turned and walked towards the Gateroom.

__

\I want to kill him./ Simmons thought, watching the exchange.

Sam jumped and turned around, trying to work out where the venomous thought had come from. "Colonel?" she asked questioningly.

"Sup, Carter?"

"Nothing, sir," she said, shaking her head. Joining Daniel and Teal'c, they walked through the event horizon.

Daniel emerged from the event horizon a few seconds before the others and came face-to-face with Jiggy. She was waiting patiently, a few metres from the Stargate. She looked much the same as she did at their first meeting, except she had forgone the board shorts, opting this time for overalls instead.

"Hey Jiggy! Woah… how did you get here? Why are you here? Now? When we are?"

Jack came through the gate. "Hey look, it's Daniel's girl… crap, how, why is Daniel's girl here?"

__

\I want to get them all!/

\KILL!/

"I believe she walked, or had the aid of Equines." Teal'c added helpfully.

"Well, yeah, but the point is, why is she here? Where we are?" Jack asked.

"I wanted another opportunity to implore you to let me return to your world with you," Jiggy answered.

"How'd you know we were gonna be here?" Jack demanded.

"Karolina told me," Jiggy replied simply.

"Karolina?" Jack asked rather stupidly.

Jiggy gestured to the girl standing next to her. She was thin, and very pretty. She was not quite as tall as Jiggy, and had shorter, medium brown hair, this time with red streaks, as opposed to Jiggy's pink. Her face though, was bare of the small star tattoos and her skin was several shades darker than Jiggy's, being a light olive colour. She had the six fingered hands of the Seraphic, and, somehow not surprisingly, was wearing dark blue jeans and a bikini top. 

"Does anyone else find it ironic that the planet with all the women in bikinis is called heaven?" Daniel mused.

"Way off track, Daniel." Jack broke in. Turning to Jiggy he asked, "and just how did Karolina tell you this? Can she tell the future?"

"In a way," Jiggy replied. "She has the gift of foresight, but it is not terribly developed. Anyhow, I also needed to speak to you again about what occurred in my city."

"Yeah, you kind of forgot to tell us about how you gave us weird powers," Jack muttered.

"In actual fact, it was not I who gave you weird powers, but Daniel's activating of the Endowation Device," Jiggy told them. "If he had refrained from touching it your minds would not have been altered so and you would have remained ungifted."

"Is that what it is? Have we received gifts like you?" Sam asked. Jiggy nodded affirmation.

"Well, how on Earth can we get rid of them?" Sam demanded.

"Hang on a sec, who was talking about getting rid of them?" Jack protested loudly. "I can do cool stuff!"

"Yes, but I'm going nuts. I'm not only hearing your thoughts now, but something _evil_."

"How do you mean, Major Carter?"

"There's something I keep hearing that wants power… strength… and it's angry."

"I do not understand."

"Nor do I. At first I thought I was just hearing the thoughts of those around me, but… unless one of you wants to take over the world, I think the field is expanding."

"Hang on a sec," Daniel said, turning to face Jiggy, "_why_ do we have these powers? I know I activated the device, but why _these_ powers?"

"The device simply gives you what you most wish for at the time of activation," Jiggy answered.

"I didn't ask to be able to read thoughts," Sam said.

"Do you remember exactly what you were thinking?" Jiggy queried.

__

***

"Just how clumsy do you think I am, Jack?" Daniel asked, as he turned around, and the ball slipped from his fingers.

In the instant before it hit the ground, thoughts ran madly through all of their heads.

Jack: I wonder if there's any way we can just 'make' them a new one…

Daniel: Crap, god, I wish there were some way I could just stop that from hitting the floor?

Teal'c: And here we go again….

Sam: wow, look at the expression on the Colonel's face. I'd give anything to know what he was thinking right now…

As the artifact hit the floor, there was a brilliant flash of lilac and silver light and they all blacked out

***

Realisation came slowly upon Jack. "I was wondering if there was some way we could sort of make them a new device thingie. And now I can make anything!"

"And I wanted to stop it from hitting the floor," Daniel added.

"Did you wish to read our thoughts Major Carter?" Teal'c enquired.

"No," Sam said slowly, "the Colonel had this amazing expression on his face. Like he wanted to kill Daniel, yet he couldn't because he's like a little puppy or something that can annoy the hell out of you but you just can't get angry at."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know what he was thinking when he looked like that."

"I can't believe you called me a dog!"

Jiggy was watching this exchange with an amused smile on her face. "I don't think you look like a dog," she said consolingly. "But we have more important matters at hand. I wish to return with you to Earth, but apart from that, it seems you do not fully appreciate your gifts. If that is the case we should return to the city and see if there is anything my people can do to help you."

Looking at the sky, Karolina stated, "it's getting very dark. It would probably be best if we stayed here for the night. It will take far too long to journey to the city tonight." 

Gazing over the savanna, bathed in the purple light of dusk, Jack spotted a mob of kangaroos. "So Carter," he asked. "Why do kangaroos have pouches?" 

Sam too, now scanned the landscape. A flock of laughing birds swept through the air above their heads. "Look at that," she mused. "Kookaburras. And over there" she added pointing at a trio of long legged birds running across the plain. "I'd swear those were emus. It's like we've stepped into a scene in outback Australia. This place is the ultimate national park."

"That's thrilling Carter," Jack broke in snidely. "Over there under the trees looks like a good place to camp."

***

They set up camp quickly, only narrowly beating the oncoming dusk. After building a fire they sat under the shelter of the trees, which were a curious blue green colour, tinged with purple. Jack was staring at the thick patches of cloud cover racing across the starry sky. 

"It looks like it might rain," he said.

"Don't worry about that," Karolina told him. "There's going to be another week or so of good weather before the rains start."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked. "Do the rains come at regular intervals, or… oh, that's right, your gift."

"That's an incredibly useful talent to have. Can I ask what your reasons were for choosing it?" Daniel added.

"Well," Karolina started, then paused, unsure of how to answer.

"I can tell you," Jiggy broke in playfully, a grin spreading across her face.

"You wouldn't," Karolina hissed quickly. 

"Sorry baby," Jiggy said, "I think they need to know the truth."

"Well," Daniel asked curiously.

"You see," Jiggy replied, "there was this boy, and we weren't sure if he liked her, or what his reaction would be if she, you know…"

"You chose your gift because you wanted to know what some guys reaction would be if you jumped him?" Jack asked.

Karolina considered this. "Pretty much," she admitted. 

"Geez," Jack said. "A planet entirely run by teenage girls. This place is doomed."

"Hey," Jiggy interjected. "Empyrean is not run by teenage girls. Besides, he was pretty yummy. Kinda like you Daniel," she added as an afterthought. 

Daniel smiled smugly as Jack said indignantly, "See, Daniel does get all the women!"

"Actually," Karolina broke in, "he was bigger. Had muscles. He was more like Teal'c." This time Teal'c smiled smugly, and the expression looked strange on his normally stoic face.

"Hey," Daniel said, slightly upset by this turn of events.

Jack smiled, the grin of a satisfied man. 

"Sir," Sam said. "You shouldn't take pleasure in…" She trailed off and it was obvious Jack was thinking something at her. "It's still mean," she replied.

There was a momentary lull in the conversation as the remaining four wondered what exactly Jack had 'said.'

"You know what we need?" Daniel asked no one in particular, staring at the campfire. "Marshmallows," he answered himself, receiving no reply. Jack appeared to concentrate very hard, and a bag appeared in front of them.

"Cool," Daniel said, proceeding to open the bag.

"What's a marshmallow?" Karolina asked. 

"It's a type of food," Sam started to explain, when Teal'c broke in helpfully.

"Indeed. Other types of this so called Junk-food are chocolate, lollies, and Jaffas, which are delightful."

Obligingly, Jack conjured up the requested items and Teal'c ripped into the bag, pulling out a handful of the red lollies. He handed some to Jiggy who looked at them questioningly. "Do you suck 'em or crunch 'em?" she asked, passing some along to Karolina, who, in trying to master the art of eating burnt marshmallows had covered her face in the pink goo.

"I am unsure." Teal'c replied, and then proceeded to explain the merits of each to Karolina, who had taken a surprising and unabashed shine to the rather foreboding first prime of Apophis.

"So," Sam asked Jiggy. "Is it possible to remove these gifts of ours? Or are we stuck with them forever?"

"Well," Jiggy replied, "until now, it has never been tried. People are normally not so reckless in choosing their preferred gift. Of course telepathy would be unsettling for all those involved, so it is something that is discouraged here on Empyrean. But, seeing as you are unhappy, we will do everything in our power to help all of you."

"Just one more question," Sam said. "Why is it that I can't read your thoughts? Or, for that matter, Karolina's? I can hear Daniel, Teal'c and the Colonel here very clearly, but not the two of you. Why is that?"

Jiggy thought about the question for some time before answering. "My gift, as you know, is one of understanding. I can connect with people and know the truths of their thoughts. But there are things that are personal, or possibly harmful in that not all should have free access to them. So I believe that I put a kind of subconscious mental block around my thoughts, preventing others from hearing them."

Only Sam was still listening, Jack having spaced out long before the explanation was complete. "Ok," she said, "that still doesn't explain why I can't hear Karolina."

"That is easy to explain," Jiggy replied. "Karolina is the person who knows me better than anyone else in the universe. There is nothing I could ever keep from her, and I have connected with her many times, on a fairly regular basis. This has resulted in a kind of bleeding of my gift into her. She knows all that I know, and so her mind produces the same kind of wall."

"That makes sense," Sam said slowly. "She's your soul mate, for want of a better word."

"Exactly." Jiggy said, flashing one of her 100 watt smiles. "That is why she came with me today, in some small way she understands my need to see you, and experience your world. Plus, she was intrigued with Daniel Jackson, and the thoughts of his I retain."

"Hang on." Jack interrupted, obviously having listened to more of the conversation than they had given him credit for. "That girl over there has all of Daniel's memories too? How can that be? I know for a fact that she hasn't connected with him too, I've been making sure that for once he keeps his 'head' to himself."

"Always the warrior, Jack O'Neill," Jiggy said wryly. "As I have told Major Carter, my gift is slightly two way between the two of us. Do not worry, you will not come to harm. Besides, as I said once before, I do not know all of Daniel's thoughts. It's pretty much a few scattered memories, what he was thinking at the time of connection, and his basic knowledge."

"Jack!" Sam chastised. "We've been through this. You can't shoot them all."

"Damnit Sam," Jack erupted. "Stop reading my thoughts."

"Stop thinking so loudly!" She retaliated.

Jack turned to Jiggy. "First thing tomorrow morning we are getting rid of these gifts alright?" 

"Then we'd better get some rest." She replied. "Just let me drag Karolina away from Teal'c." 

As the two girls entered a tent, Jack could hear snatches of their conversation. 

"You big flirt!" He heard Jiggy exclaim. 

***

Way too early the next morning they were on their way to the city. Walking down the beach in the dappled sunlight they attracted the gazes of many of the Seraphic lazing on the sand. Jiggy and Daniel led the group, with Jack trailing not far behind. Teal'c was walking with Karolina, who, after spending the morning trying unabashedly to flirt with him, had finally given up, and they were discussing chocolate instead. Sam was following them at a distance, after finding that being in close proximity to SG1 only made their thoughts louder.

Many of the teenagers on the beach turned to watch the group pass, as it seemed outsiders were somewhat of a novelty on Empyrean.

"Can I ask a question?" Daniel asked Jiggy.

"Certainly," she replied.

"Last time we were here, in the city we saw mostly older people, and here on the beach there's an abundance of teenagers, but no adults. Why is that?"

"Last time you were here," she answered, "was late afternoon. Adults were at work, and everyone my age was here trying to put off going home to their studies."

"Procrastinating." Daniel replied with a grin. "Your culture mirrors earth in so many ways, except that everyone seems a lot happier here."

"Everyone is happy," she said. "But I learned from your mind that there is a lot more to life than simply being happy. You should understand this. There is so much that I have never known, never been a part of, and now I have a chance to understand. Much the same as you with your ancient civilisations."

"I can see where you are coming from," Daniel said slowly, "but Jack, is a soldier through and through. So are many people where I come from. You're a security risk, and they won't want to accept that."

"I know," she said wryly. "All you need to do is change the IDC code and I'm left on Empyrean forever."

Jack, who had caught up as they approached the city, suddenly gave an explosive yelp behind the two, startling them out of their reverie. 

"You know the iris code?!" He yelled.

"Yes I do," she answered simply.

"For crying out loud, Daniel," he muttered. "How do you choose them?"

"I don't understand why you are so angry," Jiggy said, perplexed. "It's not like I'm going to come through the Stargate and take over your base."

Before Jack could come up with the scathing reply that was on the tip of his tongue, SG-1, Jiggy and Karolina entered the circular city and headed towards the council building.

Again taking seats at the mahogany stained table, they were joined once more by the twelve Seraphic.

"Welcome again to our home," a woman greeted them. "May I inquire as to what your business with us is on this fine morning?"

"It seems," Jack said, "that you've done something to our minds. We have these weird abilities, and Major Carter and Daniel here would like theirs removed."

"What about you Sir?" Sam asked.

"I happen to like mine, thank you very much." Jack replied tartly.

"It is unfortunate that your operation of the device was not more controlled." A man said to them. "This has never happened before, but we will take every measure to remove your gifts if that is your wish."

"Indeed it is," Jack answered.

"Very well then." A member of the council stood, and turned to Jiggy. "Take our four visitors to the place of rest, we will join you shortly."

"Uh, actually," Sam broke in, "only three of us have been affected. Our friend here, Teal'c, carries a symbiote within him that we believe has protected him."

The council members conversed quietly among themselves, calling Jiggy over to join the conversation. After a few moments, Jiggy turned to face SG1. 

"From what I have gathered from Daniel," she said slowly, "the symbiote is tied into the nervous system. Am I correct in this assumption?"

"Indeed you are." Teal'c replied.

"The gifts are part of a technology which reacts directly the neuron paths in your brain. A symbiote should have no effect on this process."

"So why am I not affected?" Teal'c enquired.

Jiggy stared at him for some time before replying. "I believe you are."

"Then why do I not possess these qualities?" Teal'c questioned.

Jiggy tilted her head before stepping towards him, holding out both of her hands. 

"Teal'c no!" Jack hissed, but to no avail.

Teal'c took her hands, and standing on her toes Jiggy touched her forehead to his. Her eyes widened as she received the flood of images, knowledge and sensations, and she stumbled away from him alarmed. 

"You were a warrior in the service of the Goa'uld?" She asked, shocked.

"Indeed I was." Teal'c answered.

"And now one resides inside of you?"

"Yes."

"And it is a sentient being with a genetic memory?"

"That's right." Jack interrupted. "What's going on?"

Karolina walked up behind Jiggy, who was shivering uncontrollably, and wrapped her arms around her. "What did you see?" she asked.

"Were you aware that this thing inside of you is evil?" Jiggy asked quietly.

"Most of 'em are" Jack quipped, and them shut up, sensing that this was not the time.

"The Goa'uld are monsters." Jiggy announced. "You are gifted, my friend." She said to Teal'c. "I believe you have an unanswerable strength, and you simply did not realise. At the moment the Endowation Device was activated the strongest thought coming from you was the symbiote's wish to be powerful. The device merely granted that wish as best it could."

"So Teal'c is stronger than he was before?" Sam queried.

"Exponentially," Jiggy replied.

"Wow," she said. "That's good to know, but how do we get rid of these powers?"

Taking a still stunned Jiggy by the hand, Karolina said, "follow me," and proceeded to lead them through the city.

***

The 'place of rest' was in fact simply a large, sparsely furnished dim room in a building not far across the city. As they waited for the council members to join them Jack noticed that Jiggy had drifted away from them, and was sitting cross legged on the floor in a corner of the room.

"Hey," he said to Karolina. "'Sup with her?" 

Karolina looked over to where her friend was sitting in a state of mental solitary confinement. "She has just received not only the knowledge of Teal'c's life, but the images of thousands of years of Goa'uld torture and pain. Up until you entered her life, she did not even know that such things existed. It is going to take her some time to get used to her new knowledge."

At that moment a woman entered the room, and drove the sympathy SG1 felt for Jiggy to the back of their minds.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I am a 'healer' of sorts," the woman replied. "I am going to place you all in a deep state of what I believe you call hypnosis, and attempt to remove your gifts then, through a purification of your mind. I will simply try to remove the new material."

"Hang on a sec," Jack broke in. "What do y' mean, a 'purification'? Are we going to lose out memories and thoughts?"

"No, nothing like that." She replied. "It's a little like removing a brain tumor. I take out the altered part of your brain, but you are not harmed. Except I will not actually remove any physical matter, but—" 

"Ok, I thing we get the picture," Jack interrupted, although it was clear that if there was a picture he was not getting a line, let alone the entire view.

With that, she gestured that they take a seat on the floor, and, passing a hand over the eyes of each, put them into a state similar to Kel-no-reem. 

***

Some time later a messenger was sent for Jiggy and Karolina, who were at the time, seated in a park with some other Seraphic.

They arrived at the place of rest to find the 'healer' waiting for them. 

"We have a problem." She said.

"What is the matter?" Karolina asked.

"Your guests seemed to respond well to the treatment, yet when it was complete, I was unable to awaken them."

"They are still in the state of mental relaxation?" Jiggy asked.

"Exactly. And their physiology is strange to me. I don't know how to stimulate them. If we do not get help, they may not wake again."

Jiggy thought for a moment. "I believe I know a way to help them. I will need a device that they brought with them though." With that she went over to Sam, and unstrapped the GDO from her arm. 

"We will return soon," she said determinedly, and left the city, heading for the Stargate with Karolina close behind.

***

"Incoming wormhole! Incoming wormhole!" Simmons announced over the intercom. 

"Who is it son?" Hammond asked from behind him.

"And… receiving SG1's iris code."

"Well then, open the iris," Hammond ordered.

With a swish, the circular metallic barrier retracted, showing the shimmering blue of the wormhole. After a tense 10 seconds two figures emerged from the rippling puddle, and the entire control room full of people stopped to stare at the two girls on the ramp who were most certainly _not_ SG1.

Their shock was fairly understandable, seeing that they were expecting Air Force personnel, an archaeologist and a Jaffa. Instead they were rewarded with two teenage girls, one who was unusually tall for her age, both with too many fingers, and outfits that proved they were definitely not SG1. 

Both of them were wearing the seemingly customary bikini tops, Jiggy's was purple and magenta and had a short matching wraparound skirt with strappy sandal things on her feet. Karolina was wearing tight orange leather pants and thongs (for those of you who are American and may misinterpret this line, where I come from (Australia)- and evidently Jiggy and Karolina too- thongs are a type of footwear. I believe you call them flip-flops). 

Hammond reacted quite predictably. After goggling and blustering about for a few moments he finally managed, "Who the hell are you, and where the hell is SG1?"

Jiggy, who was staring around the cavernous room with undisguised delight, composed herself long enough to reply. "I do believe your team is in danger, and we need your assistance to help them."

"And here we go again," Hammond muttered before sending an airman to retrieve the two girls.

***

Janet Frasier joined Jiggy, Karolina and Hammond in the briefing room. 

"So basically," she summed up after being filled in, "they are in a state of hypnosis and won't wake up."

"Exactly." Jiggy affirmed.

"Well, that should be easily fixed." Janet said. "A hypo with a mild stimulant should be enough to snap them out of it."

"That is only part of the problem." Hammond interrupted. "These girls have had access to our security codes and god knows what else. I'm afraid you will have to stay here for a proper briefing today, before you return to Empyrean to collect SG1. Will they be safe until tomorrow?" he questioned.

"I don't see why not." Doctor Frasier replied. The two Air Force officers turned to the alien girls on front of them. 

"They will be cared for." Jiggy assured them.

"You have no need to fret." Karolina added.

"Well, then if you don't mind, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for a checkup," Janet added. "It's procedure, you won't come to any harm."

"I know." Jiggy said as they got up. "Daniel told me."

"What?!?" Hammond erupted.

***

Walking into the infirmary, Jiggy quipped, "home, sweet home." Janet looked confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Daniel Jackson has spent a great deal of time here, has he not?" Jiggy asked.

"He has, in fact." Realisation dawned on Janet. "You are the girl that read his thoughts."

Jiggy watched curiously as the blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her arm, and wriggled uncomfortably as it tightened. "Yes. Why is this necessary?" 

"Why?" Janet asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it just hurts." Jiggy answered with an uncharacteristic whine in her voice.

"It's ok," Janet replied. "We're done with that." Picking up a needle she said, "Now, you're going to feel a prick, but don't worry." The two girls watched curiously as she drew blood from Jiggy's elbow.

"Oh, wow," Janet said.

"What?" Karolina asked.

"Jiggy, your blood is silver." Janet said.

"What did you expect?" The girl asked.

"Well, red, to be honest."

"Red blood?" Karolina interrupted. "Yuck."

***

Later that same day. Jiggy and Karolina joined Hammond and Doctor Frasier in the briefing room. Tests over with, they were now attired in standard military issue boots, green fatigue pants and black singlet tops.

Taking seats at the table, Karolina fidgeted with her top. "Do you always wear this much clothing?" she asked. 

"Why?" Hammond asked. "Do you wear less?"

"We come from a planet with a warm core temperature," Jiggy explained. "We are accustomed to wearing outfits like boardshorts and bikini tops all year round. Though I must confess I like your belts," she confided, playing with the named object. "Intriguing design."

"Well," Hammond said. "As much as I would like to talk fashion with you, we have more important things to discuss. Are you aware of what we mean when we say security risk?"

"I do believe I understand a lot more than you give me credit for." Jiggy replied. "And after we rescue your team I would like to request that you let me stay on your planet to learn from you."

"I'm afraid that I just can't allow you to do that."

"I assure you General that it would be beneficial to both parties involved."

Hammond cut her off. "At the moment our primary concern is to get SG1 back." 

Sighing, Jiggy replied. "Doctor Frasier has told me of how she plans to deal with the situation, and I believe her plan will work. If you allow her to return with us to Empyrean I'm sure that your team will be back to normal in no time."

With that she stood up, and Karolina, taking her lead, followed her back to the Gateroom. Hammond and Frasier followed.

***

Back at the city with Doctor Frasier in tow, the two alien girls led her to the building where SG1 were situated. The woman, undaunted by the pink and purpleness of Empyrean quickly administered shots of adrenaline to the sleeping beauties who, as predicted, began to show signs of life. That is, Jack woke up mumbling curses under his breath. Sam and Daniel jerked awake like people who had spent all night drinking coffee and finally fell asleep sitting up, waking to find that they had missed their deadlines (why else would you drink coffee all night?). Teal'c, characteristically, opened his eyes, and said and did nothing.

"Whoa," Daniel said. "That was… deep."

"But I think it worked," Sam said. "I can't hear you anymore."

Jack appeared to be concentrating very hard. "Nope." He said. "It's gone… But I did just give myself a headache."

"Look at you," he said with a grin to Jiggy and Karolina. "All cute in your SGC clothes."

"Well," Janet said. "Now that you're awake and cured we might as well go home."

Jiggy opened her mouth to speak, but Jack interrupted her. "Don't you start. We've explained to you that you can't come with us."

"Would you like us to guide you to the Gate?" Karolina asked. 

"No thanks, we'll be fine." Jack replied. "We probably will be back one day, we could be useful allies." With that, the five humans turned and left the city, once more leaving Jiggy staring after them.

"I can't believe they left me again," she said sadly. Karolina, on the other hand only smiled wickedly.

"I do believe I wish to see my new friend Teal'c again," she announced.

"That's great babe," Jiggy replied. "But how do you propose we do that?"

"Well," Karolina said smugly, "I know which planet they are going to travel to next."

"How does that help us?" Jiggy asked. "We don't know Gate addresses."

"They've been there before. Daniel has at least. He would know the address. So now you know the address. We only have to work out which one it is. It can't be too hard. They'll be there in two days. Now, I know that there were big temples there and…"

***

Teal'c emerged from the open wormhole on PB4-869. Ahead of the rest of his team he was the first to see Jiggy and Karolina waiting for them. "Karolina, my friend," he announced. "It is indeed wonderful to meet you again so soon."

At that moment Jack stepped out of the gate, followed by Daniel and Sam. 

"What the…" he trailed off. (N.B. For future reference, know that I love Rove.)

"Oh, crap," he swore. "For crying out loud, how did you get here? And don't tell me that Daniel told you."

"I believe that she used the Stargate, O'Neill." Teal'c announced helpfully.

"Teal'c, this is no time for you to get a sense of humor," Jack retorted.

"Actually," Jiggy said rather flippantly, "Karolina did."

"Geez—" Jack began, but Jiggy broke him off.

"There are more important matters at hand. We have been on this planet for several hours now, and I do believe that the Goa'uld are here."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"We went to see the temple," Karolina began to explain. "There was a large object—"

"— I think it was a pyramid ship" Jiggy added.

"Descending on the peak of the temple." Karolina continued. "And then these large rings shot down, and when they disappeared, there were about half a dozen men in strange armour with large stick like things in their hands—"

"Serpent guard with staff weapons," Jiggy corrected.

"And then we came here to meet you."

Jack pulled his binoculars out of his pack and lifting them to his face scanned the horizon. "We have Serpent Guard heading this way," he announced. "They must have been monitering the Gate. Weapons out and ready kids."

He looked at the alien girls. "Do you two fight?" 

"With weapons?" Karolina asked. "No."

"Ok." Jack said. "Daniel, get them over to those trees. Keep them out of harms way."

"Uh, Jack—" Daniel began, but Jack cut him off. 

"Not now Daniel."

Daniel, Jiggy and Karolina ran for the trees while Jack, Sam and Teal'c turned around and prepared for the attack. Suddenly, Serpent Guards appeared over a rise of hill and, seeing SG-1, started shooting at them.

During the brief yet intense battle that followed, the Serpent Guards gained ground, as there were twice as many of them. One of them unshouldered his staff weapon and, aiming at Jack, shot him a glancing blow on the shoulder. The blast knocked Jack off his feet and he dropped his gun as he fell.

Watching from the relative safety of the trees, Daniel watched Jack strain for his gun, which was just out of reach, as the Serpent Guard approached. Wishing with all his heart that the gun was just a few centimetres closer to his friend, he almost fell backwards in surprise as the weapon suddenly lifted off the ground and leapt into Jack's outstretched hand. Jack brought it round just in time to incapacitate the guard.

"Oh my God," Daniel realised, "our gifts aren't gone!"

Running towards the battlefield, he called, "guys, we still have our gifts! They're not gone!"

At that moment, a Serpent Guard loomed up behind Daniel and struck him across the back of the head with his staff weapon. Daniel went down like a bag of potatoes.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c managed to dispatch three of the Serpent Guard. Daniel's attacker turned and went to help his comrades. Although there were only three Serpent Guard left, they had managed to corner SG-1.

"Man I wish we had some help here!" Jack shouted. At that moment, the chevrons on the Stargate glowed and a wormhole was established. From the wormhole emerged four off-white unicorn-looking creatures.

They were a strange sight, with wings, torsos and a pair of strong arms. They reminded Jack a little of the mythical centaurs, only they each had a nasty-looking weapon in their hands. As they ran to help SG-1, one of the Serpent Guards came back for Daniel, who was unmoving but alive on the ground.

Seeing the strange creatures rushing towards them, the two remaining Serpent Guard who until now had weapons trained on Sam, Jack and Teal'c, turned and began firing their staffs desperately. A rogue staff blast hit the base of the Stargate. With a crunching, grinding noise, the big stone ring slowly toppled and hit the ground with a magnificent crash, remarkably still in one piece.

Seeing Daniel's imminent demise at the hands of the Serpent Guard, Jiggy ran out from under the trees. Picking up the gun that lay at his side, she looked at it helplessly before dropping to her knees beside him and again pressing her forehead to his. Jerking backwards, she raised the weapon and fired point-blank on the Serpent Guard, who was standing above her. He fell to the ground as the unicorn creatures converged around the other two Serpent Guard and quickly dispatched them.

Looking at the gun in her hands and then at the Serpent Guard on the ground, Jiggy dropped the weapon as if it was made of hot coals. Kneeling on the ground beside Daniel she shook him but he refused to regain consciousness.

"Jack!" she yelled. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and their four winged saviors headed over to her as Karolina too emerged from the trees. One of the unicorn creatures went down on its two front knees beside Daniel and touched its horn to his forehead. Lifting its head, it said in a strange voice in all of their minds, he will reawaken, given time.

"That's nice to know," Jack said. "Who are you? Thank you, but who are you?"

We are known as the Nyshavai. We are a race who is exploring the galaxy through the use of the chaapa'ai in the hope of eventually ridding the galaxy of evil.

Sam looked at them. "Just like us with the SGC."

Indeed, much like that. I do believe you should take your friend and return to your planet.

"And how on Earth are we supposed to do that?" Jack asked. "The Stargate's kinda out of commission."

"Daniel Jackson said we had our Gifts, did he not O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, yeah."

With that, Teal'c walked over to the Gate, and in an amazing display of strength, even for Teal'c, lifted the Gate once more into it's upright position.

Amazing, one of the unicorn creatures commented to the others. Looking around at the rather desolate landscape, Jack said, "well, might as well go home, kids."

Sam was conversing with the unicorn creatures and with promises to contact them in hopes of an alliance, got their Gate address.

"Hang on a sec," Jack said to Jiggy, who was standing in her own little world, staring at the Serpent Guard, "I thought you took our gifts away."

"Maybe it didn't work," Karolina answered for her. Sam looked at her thoughtfully. "But I still can't hear any thoughts."

That stopped Jack in his tracks. Evidently trying to conjure something, he swore when nothing happened. "Mine's gone now too."

Teal'c tilted his head as he considered the possibilities. Walking to the Gate and putting all his strength into the movement, he tried to push it but it didn't budge. "My strength is as it always was, O'Neill."

Karolina looked at them curiously. "Sometimes on Empyrean, after using Gifts in times of great duress they have been known to vanish and it is impossible for the person involved to ever be reGifted. Maybe when we tried to remove your Gifts it was only temporary because you believed them to be gone, while really they were there, hiding in the undercurrent of your minds. But now, after this, they are truly gone."

The unicorn creatures interrupted. We are sorry, but we must now return to our planet. We hope to see you soon.

With that they left, through the fully functional Gate.

"What's with her?" Jack asked, looking at Jiggy, who hadn't moved. Karolina walked over to her.

"Look what I did," Jiggy whispered, horrified. "Look what I've done."

"She's obviously in shock," Sam said. "Let's get them both back to Earth."

***

In the infirmary once more, Daniel was coming to. Jiggy, sitting beside him, smiled sadly and said, "it's nice to see you awake once more."

"Why are you here?" he asked confused.

"Jack had to go to the Gateroom. I was asked to be bed sitter."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"We got some help from Gate travelers from another planet. Everyone's okay now."

"Why are you still here?" Daniel asked. "Why haven't you gone home?"

"I can't go back. I've changed too much, there's no way I could ever go back. I wouldn't fit in. Sam and Hammond are very excited though. It seems I have all the knowledge of the Goa'uld, so I'm welcome to stay here with you all."

"What about Karolina?"

"She is staying too. Your superiors have found a use for her, and she is quite excited about the chance to spend more time with Teal'c. And all the men on base."

Daniel smirked at the thought of the flirtatious teen causing chaos on the base. Looking at Jiggy's forlorn expression, he tried to comfort her.

"It gets better you know."

"So I've been told," she said, returning his wistful smile.

***

In the embarkation room, the Stargate engaged.

"Outgoing wormhole established," Simmons announced. Standing on the top of the ramp, Karolina gazed into the event horizon and then turned around to face the people waiting apprehensively in the Gateroom.

"This world appears to be unpopulated. Many trees, two medium-sized suns and an average temperature of eighteen degrees Celsius."

"Oh yeah,' Jack said, "go the human MALP."

The End


End file.
